Historically, Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) have been used primarily for routine operations such as dispensing cash, making cash advances, providing account balance information, and the like. The capabilities of the machines have been limited to those of a bank teller, consistent with the designation "Automated Teller Machine."
The Applicants believe that the capabilities of the ATM can be extended beyond merely automating the function of the bank teller. The ATM can assume, or at least assist, functions performed by bank officers, such as granting of loans and extending lines of credit.
The extension of ATM capabilities will lead to more complex transactions being handled by the ATMs. It is possible that customers will not be able to deal with all possible transactions without outside assistance. Video conferencing equipment can provide assistance to the customer.